danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Class Trials/Danganronpa 2
Class Trials (学級裁判 Gakkyū saiban) are the final act of each chapter in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. The students debate amongst themselves, using evidence collected during the investigation phase, to determine the culprit in each chapter. The debate takes place in a courtroom setting, and consists of several debate phases and minigames. The trial ends when the culprit - known as the "Blackened" - is uncovered, and ultimately executed. This page serves as an overview and guide to Class Trials in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. See the Class Trials main page for a more general overview of Class Trials throughout all Danganronpa games. __notoc__ Minigames Aside from Nonstop Debate and Closing Argument, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair has 4 major minigames: Improved Hangman's Gambit, Panic Talk Action, Rebuttal Showdown and Logic Dive. Improved Hangman's Gambit The player travels into Hajime's mind in a minigame similar to the Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc equivalent, however the letters now move on a set path and must be shot in order. If two letters collide, it causes damage to Hajime's Influence gauge. Panic Talk Action The Danganronpa 2 equivalent of the Bullet Time Battle minigame. Although the rhythm mechanic is the same, instead of an influence gauge Hajime now damages shields which float around the opponent. Once the shields are destroyed, 4 words or word segments will appear on screen which, if selected in the correct order, form a rebuttal to the opponent's argument. Rebuttal Showdown Similar to Nonstop Debate, but instead is a one-on-one debate against an opponent. Statements must be destroyed using a sword, until the correct weak point is identified and destroyed with a final "Truth Sword". Logic Dive The player travels into Hajime's mind and rides a surfing board through a virtual obstacle course. At certain points along the course, multiple choice questions are posed which are answered by traveling along the correct route. Choosing the incorrect answer causes Hajime to fall off the course and waste time. Hajime must reach the end of the course before the time limit ends. Chapter 1 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • Minigame Solutions (Former / Latter) • Closing Argument • Execution • ---- Byakuya Togami was killed... The blue hue of our vacation is now a crimson red. Is the killer really one of us? Or is it someone else...? The class trial starts...now. ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions (Former) Phases & Minigame Solutions (Latter) Closing Argument started... Byakuya had us gather in the dining hall of the old building near the hotel. He was extra cautious about a murder occurring that night because of a threatening letter he received. Therefore, he decided to throw a party so he could monitor us. Though one person didn't come, the rest of us assembled at the dining hall...and the party was underway. But, at that time, the trap set by a certain someone was already in motion. They plugged into the outlets in the storage room, which nearly capped the power usage... Additionally, they prepared something else that would activate at ... The in the office and dining hall. They had already set the timers for these. Thanks to the irons maxing out the power usage, the breaker was tripped when the air conditioners kicked on. Since the windows in the old building were covered, the blackout plunged the dining hall into total darkness. But when that happened, Byakuya took out a specfic item that he brought in . That item...was the . Byakuya was so concerned about a murder occurring that he brought a variety of security equipment with him. When he put on his night-vision goggles, Byakuya witnessed a certain someone making a suspicious move... He saw Nagito guiding himself with the so he could get under the table. That's right. Everything to that point was all part of Nagito's plan. The murder warning to Byakuya, the source of the blackout... It was all Nagito. While the blackout was happening, someone else - the real killer - began making their move in the kitchen. The killer probably already knew about Nagito's plan, so they knew a blackout was coming... That's why the killer prepared all the items they would need to commit their crime in the dark beforehand. They needed a light source, which was provided by the in the kitchen. They needed a weapon, too... This had also been hidden in the kitchen beforehand. The long used in the churrasco dish. The killer hid that inside that meat with the bone in it. With the weapon and portable stove in hand, the killer stepped out into the hallway... First they closed the in the hallway so their light source wouldn't peek toward the dining hall. Then, guided by the light, the killer headed toward the storage room and grabbed a specific item... That's right. A to block the blood splatter. With this, the killer finished their preparations and snuck under the floorboards through the secret passage. They probably turned off the portable cooking stove at that point, or left it near the entrance of the door. The floor in the dining hall is full of gaps, so there's no way they could've safely held a light source. But thanks to the mark they painted earlier, the killer was able to . Under the table, Byakuya found the that had been hidden there... If only he had retreated, he probably wouldn't have gotten killed but... He had to retrieve that knife. And, at that moment... The killer lurking beneath the floorboards stabbed straight up with the ! The killer had been waiting in the dark for the when the glowing paint began to move. After they murdered Byakuya, the killer... ...purposefully shouted from beneath the floorboards to make it seem like they were still in the dining hall. Afterward, they came out from underneath the floorboards and rushed back to the kitchen. And then, after hiding the murder weapon in the kitchen, they rejoined the group as if nothing had happened. There's only one person who would've been able to commit this crime... Especially if that person is someone who'd think of an to hide a weapon inside food... Isn't that right... !? }} Execution Chapter 2 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • Minigame Solutions (Former / Latter) • Closing Argument • Minigame Solutions (Post-Trial) • Execution • ---- What lies within Monokuma's video game...? Is it the truth or lies? What is the motive that ties that game and reality together? Where did the killer who escaped from the beach house go? There's no looking away from the hopeless memories reflected in the twilight. ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions (Former) Phases & Minigame Solutions (Latter) Closing Argument ," the video game provided to us as the motive... She probably wanted to discuss it with someone else who also appeared in the game as a character. Hiyoko accepted Mahiru's invitation and they promised to have a more detailed conversation about it later. However...someone else overheard their exchange: the . The killer eavesdropped on their conversation and used their promise to devise a ... By preparing a , they planned to manipulate the two's actions. That item was the ... They sent fake letters to both Mahiru and Hiyoko. The letter Mahiru received told her to come to the beach house at ... And the letter Hiyoko received told her to come to the beach house at By providing different times, the killer was able to lure them to the beach house separately. Hiyoko totally trusted that letter, showed up at the beach house at 2:00 p.m. just like it said... ...and was drugged into unconsciousness by the killer lying in wait. After putting Hiyoko to sleep, the killer immediately hid her ... ...so they could frame her as the killer later. At 2:30 p.m., Mahiru arrived at the beach house. She was completely unaware that she'd been targeted for murder... Approaching her from behind, the killer struck the defenceless Mahiru with a specific weapon. The that was left at the scene of the crime. The bat was brought down onto the back of Mahiru's head, and with that, she took her last breath... According to Mikan's autopsy...Mahiru , so she probably never knew who killed her... With that, the killer achieved their goal of killing Mahiru and began to . They dragged Mahiru's body so that it blocked the ... Also...the found at the scene of the crime was something the killer personally left... I'm not really sure why... My guess is it's something similar to a calling card. That's how the crime scene we discovered was created. However, by moving Mahiru's body, the killer got on them. Plus, the shower room had because it was out of order, so they couldn't was it off... But the killer expected something like that to happen. Instead of the shower, the killer used something else to wash the blood off their body. They used that were inside the beach house refrigerator. We can assume they carried the bottles to the shower room before the sequence of events had happened... In place of showering, they washed the blood off their body with water bottles instead. However... They had no choice but to dispose of the empty bottles in the beach house's . Littering is against the rules, and it would've taken too much time to throw them away somewhere else. After the killer washed off the blood, they hid in a specific spot inside the closet Hiyoko was in. The killer hid inside the that they had already emptied beforehand. After some time had passed, the sleeping drug used on Hiyoko wore off and she woke up... I can only imagine how badly Hiyoko must have panicked when she came out of the closet. I mean, she made plans to see Mahiru, who lay dead right in front of her... From the shock and panic of being considered a murder suspect... ...Hiyoko fled from the beach house. Because of that, she left . Everything was a trap set by the killer to frame her. After Hiyoko left, the killer finally came out of the surfboard case... ...and placed a that they had brought with them to shift our suspicion toward Hiyoko. Ironically...placing that gummy is what helped clear our suspicion toward Hiyoko... Finally, the killer began preparing to escape from the beach house. They couldn't risk leaving their footprints in the sand, so they escaped the beach house using a different route. ...The . However, that window is rather high up and can't be reached easily... Which is why the killer used... ...the they always carry with them. The killer took the bamboo sword out of its bag, tied the bag to the sword's handle... ...and used the sword as a to reach the small window, while holding the sword bag in their hand. As long as they're able to reach the window, all they had to do was pull the bag to retrieve the sword. And so the killer left the beach house and appeared before us as if nothing had happened. But...their wet hair and swimsuit didn't dry right away. There also weren't any towels at the beach house... So when the killer met up with us, they said they had been as an excuse... So how about it!? This is the truth behind the incident you caused! Isn't that right, !? }} Phases & Minigame Solutions (Post-Trial) Execution Chapter 3 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • Minigame Solutions (Former / Latter) • Closing Argument • Execution • ---- The Despair Disease, and two consecutive murders... The thought of a third class trial fills the remaining survivors with despair. Why would the disease be a motive? Why did Ibuki hang herself? And why did Hiyoko's body suddenly appear...? Survive the class trial, where mystery begets more mystery! ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions (Former) Phases & Minigame Solutions (Latter) Closing Argument that only I saw. That's why...I'm going to start with that to unravel the knots of this crime. When I went to the with Mikan this morning, I noticed a specific thing in the lobby. The incoming signal light on the was blinking ahead of the scheduled time. When I switched on the monitor, what appeared onscreen was... ...a person wearing a hospital gown and a bag on their head about to right at that moment. That surveillance camera unit was designed for two-way communication with the hospital and the music venue... That's why I thought the signal originated from the music venue...so I immediately headed over there. But that was the ... In truth, the video was recorded in a . The killer brought the the night before and made their preparations in advance... And then...they filmed that video in the . By doing so, they tried to make me think the incident was happening in real-time. When in fact...the crime had already been committed by that point. The person in the footage wearing the bag was actually the killer acting as a . I didn't know that, so I went to the music venue...and found the wearing a bag on its head. Seeing the body before me, I panicked and rushed out of there to get the rest of you guys... But...that was also part of the . After cleaning the conference room, the killer was likely watching the music venue from outside... And, as if they were switching places with me, they went inside the music venue... ...and began working on their last trick. First, the killer peeled off the covering one of the stage pillars, revealing . When I first arrived and saw the hanged body, I didn't notice anything strange about that pillar... I didn't expect it to be slightly larger from the wallpaper, or have Hiyoko's body inside... Next, the killer destroyed the that was used in the conference room. After destroying it, they it with what was left of the surveillance monitor found at the crime scene. The surveillance camera the killer used was originally brought from the music venue, but... ...when they brought it, they made sure to it's monitor beforehand. They wanted to hide the fact that the camera wasn't at the crime scene... In the end, the killer transformed the crime scene into a . They broke one of the from the storage room and placed it near the music venue's entrance. However, they did this to us into believing that the music venue was locked from the inside... In actuality, the reason the music venue became a closed room was because of the . The killer sealed the door with and intentionally created a . With that, the killer finished tampering with the crime scene and met up with Fuyuhiko, Chiaki and me... They helped us force open the music venue door, despite the fact they personally sealed it. And they not just Ibuki's body, but Hiyoko's suddenly present body as well. At the time, they pretended to be surprised but... Inside, they were probably relieved that their plan worked out... Isn't that right, !? This crime was orchestrated by you, wasn't it!? }} Execution Chapter 4 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • Minigame Solutions (Former / Latter) • Closing Argument • Execution • ---- An intense survival game awaited at the Funhouse. Right when everyone had their backs to the wall, Nekomaru was killed... The barrier to the Final Dead Room has been broken, and the Ultimate Weapon rises from its deep sleep! ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions (Former) Phases & Minigame Solutions (Latter) Closing Argument the killer prepared before they committed the crime. First, they . This separated Nagito and the others in Strawberry House from our group in Grape House. Next, they lured Nekomaru out by himself by turning back all the clocks in the Funhouse by . Additionally, in order to secure an alibi, the killer went to the Strawberry House lounge... ...and set the wall clock's alarm to After finishing their preparations, the killer went to Strawberry Tower with the necessary tools in hand. They obtained these tools from the Octagon, which you can enter once you clear the Final Dead Room... This means...the killer discovered the faster than anybody else. That secret being Strawberry House and Grape House are actually the same building... On the morning of the incident, Nekomaru woke up and headed over to Grape Tower for a . There, , who was at the lounge by coincidence, witnessed Nekomaru. According to Fuyuhiko's testimony, that was around 5:00 a.m. but... By that point, the killer had already messed with our perception of time... In actuality, Fuyuhiko witnessed Nekomaru at That's also the same time Monokuma Tai Chi begins...Nekomaru went to Grape Tower to participate in that. However, because the contact elevator was broken, Nekomaru was unable to go to Grape Tower... So he decided to try going to Strawberry Tower. But...the was waiting for him there. With the power of hamsters, they were able to press the on the back of Nekomaru's neck... This forced him to enter sleep mode, rendering him immobile. From there, the killer began preparing to use the ... First, they set the alarm in Nekomaru's chest to so he'd wake up... Then they tied him up with a metal wire, tied the tip of the wire into a loop, and hung it on the . After leaving Strawberry Tower, the killer then destroyed the door button to Strawberry Hall. They did this to keep us from entering Strawberry Tower... ...and to keep us from discovering the secret of the building structure that they used to kill Nekomaru. Then, they used the to travel to Grape House... After arriving at Grape Hall, they pressed the button to open the door to the tower. When that happened, the elevator-liked floor of the tower began descending... ...and Nekomaru's body was still inside, from the wire. The killer entered Grape Tower to see if their setup was successful... ...and placed a on the floor to look like the weapon, then wrapped a around the back door. This was done to make us falsely believe we couldn't enter the tower from Strawberry Hall. With this, the killer finished their setup and tried to go back to their room using the secret passage... ...so they could craft their alibi when Nekomaru died from the fall. But something unexpected happened. , who saw Nekomaru earlier, was still at the lounge. As a result, the killer couldn't return to their room, and with no options available, time ran out... The lounge's alarm started ringing at 5:30...well, actually 7:30... To avoid a worst-case scenario, the killer was forced to appear in front of Fuyuhiko with the others. When the wall clocks' alarm rang, that was also the same time Nekomaru was waking up... He woke up while he was still hanging upside-down, so he couldn't help but sway his body powerfully... Originally, the loop of wire was only supposed to slip off the doorknob... But because there was a heavier load than expected, the doorknob ended up . Nekomaru fell from the 4th floor all the way to the 1st floor... He crashed into the pillar, which on impact, and died... The sound of Nekomaru's impact echoed throughout the Funhouse... However, by this point, the killer's plan was about to fail. Thanks to the broken doorknob...and Fuyuhiko... Meaning, the killer is someone who wouldn't have heard the alarm if they were in the . They also wouldn't have been able to return to their guestroom because Fuyuhiko was at the lounge... That someone is ... I can't think of anyone else but you! }} Execution Chapter 5 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • Minigame Solutions (Former / Latter 1) • Closing Argument • Minigame Solutions (Latter 2 / Post-Trial) • Execution • ---- The trickster Nagito was brutally murdered... His unpredictable death has left a looming shadow of mystery in the hearts of Hajime and the others. Who is the traitor? What was the clue Nagito left? Will they able to see the light within the darkness between hope and despair...!? ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions (Former) Phases & Minigame Solutions (Latter 1) Closing Argument . He kept a inside his cottage that he needed for his plan. , which he brought with him from the Octagon. Using the that he got from he military base... Nagito swapped the contents of a he took from the Plushie Factory break room with that poison. When he did that, a specific item was left as evidence: the on the grenade. With that, Nagito finished making the , took it with him to the factory... ...and put it back with the rest of the grenades in the . The next morning, Nagito appeared before us and declared that he hid a bomb somewhere... While we were looking for the bomb, that's when Nagito headed over to the . In order to set up a fire, Nagito arranged the in a line going from the door... ...to the curtain, and placed an in front of it. From there, Nagito set his insane plan in motion. First, he hung the spear that he took from Nezumi Castle from the ceiling girder by ...then he tied his arms and legs at the back of the warehouse with . However, he the rope on his right arm beforehand. In doing so, he made sure that only his right hand was free while his remaining arm and legs were tied up... As he gripped the tip of the rope hanging over the ceiling girder with his ... He laid down face-up, just beneath the dangling spear. But this was just the beginning of Nagito's plan, and then...he did something no one could've predicted. First, he covered his mouth with , and after making sure he was unable to scream... He stabbed himself with the knife multiple times in . Finally... He on the plushie, and slammed his onto the blade! He didn't just want us to think he was tied up, he also wanted us to think he's been tortured... Through all this, Nagito never let go of the spear. His plan still wasn't over...In fact, it was just about to begin. Meanwhile, we finally arrived at the plushie factory and found Nagito's message... After seeing his message, we instantly made our way to the warehouse... But that was part of Nagito's plan. We opened the door to the warehouse, which inadvertently started the Monokuma panel ... The panels fell, one after another, until they reached the lighter, tipped it over, and ignited the . Shocked by the sudden fire, we rushed to the factory's break room to obtain some fire extinguishing grenades. We then aimed for the fire's origin point, which was the curtain, and unloaded the entire supply. It never occurred to us that one of those grenades was the that Nagito had prepared... The poison sank to the floor, instantly vaporizing due to the intense heat, and spread everywhere... The poison gas quickly drifted to the curtain at the back of the warehouse, where Nagito was. Also, Monokuma's poison has a unique quality in which it becomes when vaporized. That completely surrounded the area where Nagito lay face-up on the floor. There, Nagito inhaled the poison, and if it didn't instantly kill him, he certainly lost consciousness... Which caused him to let go of the rope in his left hand, and the plunged into his stomach. ...This is all the information related to Nagito's plan. His true intention was to set one of us up as the killer... At this time, we still don't know who the killer is... Because the killer they killed someone. Try as we might, we cannot reach that truth... That was . In conclusion, the fact that we can't determine the killer's identity... }} Phases & Minigame Solutions (Latter 2) Phases & Minigame Solutions (Post-Trial) Execution Chapter 6 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • (Minigame Solutions • Execution • ---- HE%LOW W%RLD H#LL(W WO{≡D &ELL{W WOR□D HELLO◇ WO ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions Execution Skill List Navigation Category:Class Trials